gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Targaryen madness
House Targaryen carries the trait for insanity in its bloodline. Over three hundred years of heavy inbreeding, marrying brother to sister whenever possible to "keep the bloodline pure", resulted in many of the medical problems which result from incest, particularly mental instability. The most prominent example of the Targaryen madness was in the last Targaryen king, Aerys II, who subsequently became commonly known as "the Mad King". Aerys II suffered from some sort of paranoid schizophrenia, hearing voices in his head which weren't real which told him to burn women and babies alive because they were all plotting against him. Other Targaryens inherited highly bizarre personalities, though they were not strictly speaking "insane", from the technical standpoint that they didn't have hallucinations or hear voices. Some had aggressive, sociopathic personalities, such Aerion Brightflame (older brother of Maester Aemon). Eventually, Aerion succumbed to the delusional belief that if he drank wildfire it would transform him into a dragon: he was wrong. The effects worsened in with each subsequent generation of compounded inbreeding. By the later centuries of their rule, it was joked that when a new Targaryen was born the gods would flip a coin to decide if it would be a brilliant statesman or insane. This does not mean that all Targaryens were as a rule mentally unstable, as seen with how Daenerys is mentally stable while her own brother Viserys is disturbed. Generally, if a Targaryen had multiple sons and one of them was clearly insane, they would try to skip over him in line of succession for a more stable younger son. However during the last century of their rule, the Targaryen madness became increasingly common. In the books On a few occasions, however, Targaryens were born who had benign but nonetheless delusional personalities, such as Baelor "the Blessed". Baelor was admittedly a well-intentioned man but lost his grip on reality, becoming obsessed with religion - albeit not in a puritanical way but by carrying altruism and pacifism to an absurd degree. An overzealous fool, prayed more than he ruled, wore only a crown of flowers, and died without heirs because he never consummated his marriage for fear of sinning. He made a stonemason the new High Septon due to the beauty of the religious statues he carved - despite the fact that he was illiterate and knew no prayers. After the stonemason died, Baelor replaced him by appointing an eight year old boy as High Septon. There are also examples of Targaryen children who were born mentally retarded; however because they were never seriously considered in the line of succession little was recorded about them and thus they are given only scant mentions in the royal histories. The daughter of Aerion and Aemon's oldest brother is recorded as being born "feeble-witted". The generations of inbreeding practiced by the Targaryens usually resulted in mental health problems, though at times they also produced severe detriments to physical health. Some Targaryens were intellectually and emotionally normal, but possessed such fragile health that they suffered from numerous ailments and died young. Category:House Targaryen